


Потерянные

by Kastimalia



Category: League of Legends, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Smoking, University, sketch - freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastimalia/pseuds/Kastimalia
Summary: ау, в котором все пошло не по плану двух молодых людей.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk





	Потерянные

Встретившись однажды в популярной игре «League of Legends» Минхек и Хенвон, прежде незнакомые с друг другом, случайно оказавшись в одной команде, создали прекрасный дуэт из прекрасной вастайи Шаи и ее любимого партнера Рэйкана, который одерживал одну победу за другой, не зная ппоражений. Минхек каждый день приходил поздно вечером с пар и только успевал зайти на аккаунт, как его ждало греющее сердце сообщение от «ленивыйленивец», зовущее сыграть очередной матч. Вместе с ним Ли забывал о ежедневных проблемах, так тяжело давивших на него, он нашёл  
в игре и в новом знакомом.

Только в один день Хенвон бесследно пропал. Сначала Мин удивился, что партнёр не написал ему как обычно. Впервые отправив сообщение первым, парень принялся ждать. Но Че не появлялся, что сильно беспокоило Минхека. Он не отчаивался, продолжал писать  
ежедневно, не пропуская и дня. К сожалению, ни номера телефона, ни страниц от соцсетей они друг другу не сообщали, решив, что ещё достаточно рано для настолько близкой дружбы. Если бы Мин знал, что такое произойдёт между ними, то обязательно был чуточку настойчивее, потому что  
знал, что его саппорту сложно отказывать в просьбах.

Незаметно прошло два месяца. Минхек снова погряз в рутине, которая затягивала его обратно в то, на время спрятавшееся, депрессивное состояние. Он ещё не смог отойти от потери друга… хотя какого друга, Минхек ещё в процессе  
общения понял, что тот ему намного дороже, но такие чувства его пугали, ведь он знал ничего об Хенвоне, как он выглядел, какой у него голос.

В очередной похожий на предыдущий день Минхек стоял, опираясь спиной о университетский забор и раскуривая сигарету. Он неожиданно и слишком  
легко пристрастился к этой вредной привычке, но ему казалось, что она как-то помогает заглушить ту пустоту, которая преследовала его ежедневно. Сделав затяжку, Ли откинул голову, смотря в пасмурное небо, готовое разразиться ливнем в любую секунду. Но тут он ощутил на себе  
пристальный взгляд, будто медленно пожирающий дыру до самого нутра. Опустив взгляд, Минхек увидел перед собой профессора мировой литературы, имя которого он и знать не знал, потому что не ходил на его пары от слова совсем.

— Ли Минхек, я понимаю? — хриплый голос пробрал  
студента до мурашек, зря он не ходил, ой как зря.

— Ну, а если и так? — грубо ответил он, плохое настроение выдало себя в самый неподходящий момент.

— За вами уже десять пропусков и три не сданных эссе, — нравоучительные нотки профессора ещё сильнее раздражали Минхека, — как  
закрывать хвосты будете?

— А чего вы лично решили поймать меня? Не нашли кого отправить побегать?

— Исправьте свой тон, молодой человек, я хочу сохранить до сессии нормальные с вами отношения, чтобы потом лишних конфликтов не было. Давайте не доводить ситуацию до отчисления.

— Валяйте, мне все равно, — Ли потушил докуренную сигарету и развернулся в сторону, где находилось общежитие.

— Да чего же ты такой тормоз, — прошипел себе под нос преподаватель, догнал Минхека и, схватив его за запястье, повёл во дворы, где лишние глаза из точно не найдут.

Ли было настолько все равно, он слишком устал за последний месяц бесполезной, по его мнению, жизни, что такое поведение не заставило выразить эмоции. Даже если этот препод начнёт ему угрожать, это не сможет привести в чувства потухшего Мина.

Добравшись до места, профессор  
оглянулся по сторонам и устало произнёс:

— Я, конечно, наделялся, что мне удастся вразумить по-хорошему, но видимо до тебя не доходит. Тебе знаком ник «ленивый ленивец»?

Ещё как знаком. Минхек так старался забыть это чёртово имя, а оно возвращалось каждый раз, каждый день хотя  
бы раз всплывало в голове. А удалить рука не поднималась, потому что парню были слишком дороги воспоминания, связанные с Хенвоном.

Руки затряслись от злости, зубы заскрипели от давления друг на друга, а лицо нахмурилось. Ли стойко держал себя в руках из последних сил, чтобы не  
наброситься на преподавателя, который надавил на самую больную болячку студента.

— Как вы смеете произносить его имя своим ртом? — ярость Минхека была осязаема, аура вокруг него стала невероятно плотной.

— Послушай, сейчас не до нервных срывов, — профессор положил руки  
плечи Мина, пытаясь хоть как-то привести его в чувства, показывая своё дружелюбие. — Я понимаю, что тебе эти пару месяцев дались очень нелегко, но и ты меня пойми, я ради…

— Черта с два я буду выслушивать ваш полоумный бред, — Ли скинул руки и только хотел уйти, чтобы избежать  
драки, так и хотевшую начаться, как преподаватель перехватил его и прижал к стене.

— Нет, ТЫ меня послушай, — зарычал лишившись терпения он, — я, как узнал, где ты учишься, все свои силы отдал, чтобы попасть в твою шарагу, чтобы хоть раз увидеть тебя, и в ответ я получаю твоё  
пофигистическое отношение к моим усилиям?

От сказанного у Мина вся злость отошла на задний план, а взамен пришло недопонимание. О чем вообще говорил профессор, какое отношение Минхек имел к нему?

— Я н-не понимаю о чем вы, — сжавшись неуверенно сказал студент. — Что вы несёте?  
— Последним сообщением от ленивца было «встретимся в реале», не так ли? — с прищуром в глазах ответил он.

Минхек не смог вымолвить и слова, откуда этому человеку известно то, что должно было остаться между ним и его партнером по игре?

— Когда я пришёл на первое занятие, ты ссидел весь из себя счастливый, что я невольно обрадовался тоже, но вот незадача, мой студент оказался из числа тех, кому абсолютно плевать на мой предмет. Я наделся, что ты хотя бы мое имя выслушаешь, идиотина, — было видно, что эмоции преподавателя преодолели край и стали п  
показываться наружу, — а после Ты вообще перестал являться!

— Вы почему меня оскорбляете? — ошалевшим голосом спросил Минхек.

— Да услышь же Ты меня! — гаркнули ему в ответ. — Я и есть Рэйкан, с которым ты все это время играл, я! Никто другой!

На этих словах он не выдержал и расплакался. Слёзы текли ручьём, тело легко подрагивало от всхлипов. Мин прильнул и осторожно, будто фарфоровую вазу, обнял его. Не задумываясь Хенвон заключил его в объятия тоже и уткнулся в плечо, зарыдав ещё сильнее.

— Чертов Че Хенвон, — сказал заветное имя своей потерянной  
потерянной любви Минхек. — Я же тебе писал, писал каждый день, почему ты мне не отвечал?

— Твой университет такой тяжелый, с вами работы завались, я еле сегодня вырвался, чтобы поймать тебя, — хрипя и время от времени всхлипывая ответил ему Хенвон.

— Больше не смей пропадать, ты меня понял, Рэйкан?

— Кто бы говорил, Шая.


End file.
